joshua_world_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny's Time Machine
Granny's Time Machine is a film that was created, written, and directed by Joshua Reed. It was released on April 28, 2017. Plot Summary Professor Joe and Inventor Maxine create a time machine which makes Granny Dot’s house time travel. Join Professor Joe, Inventor Maxine, Geoffrey, and Granny Dot as they time travel. They stop at random dates in the future, but when they reach to the year 12628, they find out that a queen is trying to takeover and they must stop her. Full Plot Granny Dot and Geoffrey are relaxing when Professor Joe walks in to say hello. He tells them that a time machine for Granny Dot's house is being made. He asks Inventor Maxine when the time machine will be ready. She says she is still working on some more calculations. Once the machine is ready, Maxine explains how it works. They start their time travel to November 8, 2016 which is Election Day. They watch the television and cheer when someone won the election. Their next stop is July 7, 2020. They leave the machine to explore. 30 minutes later, they head back to the machine with new clothes and head to August 8, 2064. 10 minutes later, they head back to the machine. Joe starts a vote on either going to 2137 or 2200. 2137 is the most voted and they start the machine to head to September 12, 2137. They head to the Museum of World History and they check out the Reed family. 5 minutes later, they head back to the machine trying to pick the next date. They head to August 16, 2158. They look out the window and then take a break to relax. 1 hour later, they head back to the time machine to pick the next destination and heads to April 10, 2200 and decide to go shopping. After a long time of shopping, they head to February 14, 2492 to celebrate Valentine's Day. They hear a parade nearby and they leave the machine to see it. Their next stop is October 10, 2492 which marks one thousand years since Christopher Columbus discovered America. They take a break from time traveling after celebrating. Later on, they head to May 20, 2515 to check out how everything is going. They head to July 4, 2776 which marks one thousand years since it was independent from Britain. They celebrate by holding small flags and cheering at the window. They head to December 31, 2999 to celebrate the New Year. They countdown and cheer that 3000 is here along with a group hug. The next stop is April 4, 3002 which Joshua Reed would be 1000 years old at that time. They sing Happy Birthday to Joshua as they leave the machine. The next stop is December 31, 9999 to celebrate the New Year. They cheer as the year 10000 enters into the world. Again, they do a group hug and head back to the machine. When they head back to the machine, they think of a random date and head to July 8, 10037 to check out the world by looking at the window. They were going to take a break, but Joe changes his mind on taking a break and heads back to the time machine. While heading back to the machine, they all want control of the machine and their fighting randomly chooses the next destination. The machine suddenly starts and they continue the fight with the machine running and zooming into the future. They finally stop the machine finding out that they are at May 16, 12628. Joe apologizes to them about the fight which caused the machine to go out of control and hopes that the fighting never happens again. They decide to go see the nature and explore. Later that day, they head to their plane to go to Murfreesboro, Tennessee to see what's going on down there. They find out that an evil queen of a tiny kingdom is planning to takeover the United States (and the world). Back in the plane, they fly back to their time traveling house to start making weapons. They start making the weapons and starts to test them. Back in the tiny kingdom, the evil queen talks to herself saying that tomorrow is the war and she will win and will never be beat. Back at the house, Maxine wants to go back to their actual time, but Joe doesn't want her to because of the queen. She instead heads back to the machine with Joe trying to stop her. Joe nearly trips over causing the machine to turn on. Geoffrey comes to help so they can turn off the machine, but they fight over the buttons instead. While the fight is happening, the atmosphere surprisingly changes. They finally stop the machine and finds out that they are at August 31, 65810 where the queen ruled the world in the past and has an orange sky with red clouds. Heading back to 12628, they head to the fight. At the fight, they start shooting everywhere and starts to land at the queen's tiny kingdom. The queen is furious and starts a battle with them. They try their weapons to see if it makes the queen fail. After too much fighting, the queen gives up and finally surrenders. As they head back to their time machine house, they begin to head back to April 28, 2016. While heading back, they talk about all of the adventures they experienced. They celebrate their arrival back to the present time and are happy to be back. Characters *Professor Joe *Inventor Maxine *Granny Dot *Geoffrey Cast *Joshua Reed as Professor Joe *Carolyn Reed as Inventor Maxine *Dorothy Reed as Granny Dot *Danny Reed as Geoffrey Release Date(s) *Theatrical Release Date **April 28, 2017 *DVD Release Date *VHS Release Date International Release Dates *To be confirmed. Trivia *This is the first of a few things: **The first time travel film to be released. **The first film to feature voice acting besides Joshua Reed. **The first film to mention Joshua Reed's family which is at the Museum of World History on September 12, 2137. *This is the last film to ever be released with Danny Reed starring in it during his lifetime. *It took from April to June 2016 to film every shot of this film. *Lego blocks were used to make the weapons. *ROBLOX was used to create the shots of the tiny kingdom. Goofs *While Joe says "Let's go back in the time machine," Joe, Maxine, Granny Dot, and Geoffrey are in their old clothes before coming in with their new clothes.